


Forever (art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop/The Stooges
Genre: "Heroes", Angst, Art, Comic, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for one day.</p><p>This is art! (sfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (art)

  


I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day

And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that

Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?

I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day

I, I can remember  
Standing, by the wall  
And the guns, shot above our heads  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall  
And the shame, was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes, just for one day

We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes

We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day

 


End file.
